heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bosco (S
Bosco is the severely paranoid and conspiratorial thinking owner of Bosco's Inconvenience store who appeared in Telltale Games' Sam & Max Season One and Two. Involvement Season One "Culture Shock" Bosco first appears in his store. Sam and Max are told to go to his convenience store to "solve" a problem with malfeasance. Sam and Max discover that Bosco is freaking out because Whizzer, one of the Soda Poppers, is doing the opposite of shoplifting- shopdropping, forcing items for sale in the store. He also is revealed to have a B-TADS (Bosco-Tech-Anti-Delivery-System) in the store preventing items from being stolen. He also sells a "Tear Gas Grenade Launcher" (really a salad shooter filled with onions) to the duo for $10,000. Bosco later helps Sam out by giving him an anti-hypnosis helmet letting him defeat Brady Culture, the adversary of the episode. "Situation: Comedy" Bosco makes a brief role dressed poorly as a British man; he has his store attacked and his shaving cream stolen by the Skinbodies, though Sam and Max reclaim it and use it to get into WARP. Later, he sells a helium balloon (which he calls a Bosco-Tech Voice Modulator) for $1,000,000 worth of Food Stamps to Sam and Max. "The Mole, the Mob and the Meatball" Bosco dressed as a French man, he later sells, for $10,000,000 in tokens of Ted E. Bear's Mafia-Free Playland & Casino, a listening device which is really a bug. Despite just being a bug, it is revealed to be quite useful. Later, the Toy Mafia demand the duo to shopdrop Ted E Bear items on the sale table at his store. Tricking Bosco and exposing the weakness of Bosco's B-TADS (Part 2), they manage to deliver the items to the store. "Abe Lincoln Must Die!" Bosco appears in the latter half of "Abe Lincoln Must Die!" in which he has disguised himself as a Russian. When it is revealed that he has weenies millions of years old, they pay him $100,000,000 for what he claims is a truth serum- a bottle of VODKA! He also has made an anti-missile system to eliminate those targeting him. It is revealed that Bosco has a homing beacon in his store that a missile can target; this missile will be destroyed if fired. Sam and Max later move the beacon from Bosco's store to Abraham Lincoln, destroying him. "Reality 2.0" Reality 2.0 has Bosco's avatar dressed as a half-elf while playing the titular game. The game version of his story sells a wooden sword for a meager five gold coins, as well as containing a slime enemy Sam must defeat for its goo. His real-world self has moved his bank account to the online world at BancoLavadero.com, in which Sam and Max can invest a billion dollars into it and becomes a massive player of Reality 2.0; he later takes the goggles playing it off and later reveals that the billion dollars Sam and Max worked so hard to invest will be traded for a... snot rag. Despite being of absolute no-use in the real world, it becomes a Reality-2.0-destroying-virus later. "Bright Side of the Moon" In the finale of the season, Bosco takes the guise of his own mother. He sells Sam and Max an "Earthquake Maker" which simply crashes one of his satellites into the moon for $100 trillion dollars. He is later brainwashed by Hugh Bliss, though saved by Sam and Max. Season Two "Ice Station Santa" Bosco returns in the introductory episode of this season, he (after saying "Holy SH--" when seeing the Maimtron 9000 in the earlier part of the episode) is not only disguise-less but has his stored lighted exclusively by red lights. He states that he is not only extremely paranoid of an unknown group called T.H.E.M., but a package he has on the counter that may be a bomb, and that he should dispose it with his bomb-disposal unit; though he is reluctant to do this due to how his package may be a billion dollars. He later gets a time stopwatch package courtesy of Sam and Max; while he disposes it, Sam and Max take his original package- one of the 4 horsemen they've been looking for. "Moai Better Blues" Bosco later helps Sam and Max freeze a Bermuda Triangle and Sam and Max later pretend to be T.H.E.M. to scare Bosco out so they can steal his Banang. Scared to hell by his call from S&M pretending to be T.H.E.M., his store is left completely locked and completely inaccessible. "Chariots of the Dogs" After missing for a complete episode, Flint Paper employs the two of them to break into Bosco's store. Bosco is apparently nowhere to be found, making the only place he may be the then-inaccessible bathroom. They break into the bathroom, and after setting off a model volcano, are picked up by a spaceship. Sam and Max discover Bosco has turned into a cow, and that the elevator in the ship has a horrible consequence. They enter an elevator on the ship and find themselves in Ms Bosco's, his mother's, store. Attracted to Max, she chooses not to have a baby, making Bosco never born. He may later become the son of Agent Superball, though when Sam and Max tweak with their younger selves into making Max interested in girls and by getting Bosco's father (the then-president's) spit, he is brought back to normal. Tragically, he is later killed by T.H.E.M. and sent to Hell. "What's New, Beelzebub?" Sam and Max witness Bosco's shocking hell; him being naked on stage in front of Sybil, T.H.E.M. and his mother. When Sam temporarily sacrifices his soul in a trade with Satan, his soul, along with all the others who had their souls lost, are freed. He later holds Abraham Lincoln's bachelor party at his store and attends his wedding. Allies *Sam *Max *Sybil Pandemik *Abraham Lincoln *Girl Stinky *The Bug *C.O.P.S. *Agent Superball Enemies *Brady Culture *Hugh Bliss *Internet *Satan *Whizzer Appearances Season One *"Culture Shock" *"Situation: Comedy" *"The Mole, the Mob and the Meatball" *"Abe Lincoln Must Die!" *"Reality 2.0" *"Bright Side of the Moon" Season Two *"Ice Station Santa" *"Moai Better Blues" *"Chariots of the Dogs" *"What's new, Beelzebub?" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Sam and Max Characters Category:Sam & Max S1 Category:Sam & Max S2 Category:Alive Category:Store Owners Category:African Category:American Category:Telltale Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes